1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hub clutch device for vehicle such as an automobile and more specifically to a hub clutch device with a sliding clutch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The hub clutch device is well known as a device for controlling the connection and disconnection of the wheels and the drive system in a four-wheel drive vehicle.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a conventional hub clutch device. This hub clutch has a hub 303 for connecting to a wheel 301. The hub 303 is connected to and disconnected from with the wheel 301 by a sliding clutch 309 driven by an actuator 307. The hub 303 is supported by a spindle 315 of the vehicle body through a pair of tapered roller bearings 311, 313.
However, because the hub 303 is formed separately from the bearings 311, 313, the number of parts in the hub clutch is large, and the number of processes in the assembly of the hub clutch device is large, thus increasing the production costs.
In addition, because the pre-load adjustment of the tapered roller bearings 311, 313 by a lock nut 317 must be carried out in the assembly of the hub clutch device, the assembly is troublesome.
Moreover, the tapered roller bearings 311, 313 must be prevented from running out of grease from the flow of air near the taper roller bearings 311, 313 according to the operation of the actuator 307. Therefore, a seal must be positioned on the right side of the taper roller bearing 311, 313 in the figure, but it is difficult to position the seal at this point because of the lock nut 317.